


Maxof's day

by mokersworld



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokersworld/pseuds/mokersworld
Summary: a short story about my oc not much but something





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> their name is pronounced Max-ov

The alarm blared loudly through the dark bedroom causing Maxof to jolt from their bed. Damnit I thought I had more time. The teen muttered. Throwing the sheets off the bed they made their way to the bathroom. “max MAX” get up you’re gonna be late. Their father yelled from the Livingroom. Ever since their mom was in the hospital their father, Vlad had taken up most of the responsibilities the at home. “I’m already up,” they said angrily slamming the bathroom door. After a nice hot shower, Maxof was ready to start their day. After putting on their favorite outfit ( black jeans and a death bear t-shirt) they made their way to the kitchen for breakfast, at the table sat their dad and brother. “eww oatmeal again” keeve whined. Hush, you know I don’t have time to cook besides oatmeal is good for the soul. “Maximillian” come eat. Dad you know I prefer Maxof. “whatever” just eat. After the long silence and eating, Vlad spoke. Max, why aren’t you in uniform? You’re just now realizing that? Keeve snickered. He was quickly caught a glare from his older brother. We’ve talked about this max new building new dress code. The teen gave a loud sigh “FINE!” After ten long minutes of stalling the teen sarcastically spun around for their father to see them in a moss green polo shirt and Kacy pants. There are we good. Yes, now my boy let us move we’re late. A ten-minute drive to school would be the perfect time to bring up the elephant in the room Vlad thought to himself. Keeve could you put on your headphones my son. Sure thing pop. “ I told you dad is fine” anyway, Maxof we need to talk about “ your character.” What are you talking about dad? This year I was thinking you try dressing normal. For fuck sake dad we-. WATCH YOUR MOUTH. “NO!’ you always do this, I like the way I feel I’m finally confident. yes but you need to slow down wearing piercings and ponytails brings attention to yourself. You wouldn’t understand you come from a restricting time and country. “Sorry” I just want you to be safe kids they can be cruel. Whatever you can let me out here. The car came to a stop. You’re a block away from the campus. I don’t care! The teen hastily threw open the car door and started heading towards the school


	2. "uh school"

the highschool halls were filled with the chatter of teens and teachers alike. Maxof felt themselves already growing restless. walking down the stuffy hallway the teen came to a sudden stop facing their locker. upon oping the locker they found a note. Mr. Zanitch please don't forget our appointment at four o'clock ~ Mrs.Batsmen. Maxof sighed and made his way to the first-period class. the dim grey halls gave off an atmosphere of boredom and confinement. the first-period class was history. The teens hardly favorite class. Walking into the class maxof could feel all eyes on them. Zanitch you're late again! maxof took their seat in the back of the class as usual. the teen began to drift into their head only thinking of other things they could be doing. they often did this for most of their classes.  
5th period

The third-floor cafeteria was filled with chattering and shouting of students. Maxof didn't feel like eating today, but they remembered what the counselor I told them. They repeatedly heard the voice the counselor telling them "it's best if you integrate yourself at your lunch break to feel more open and confident" they set down at an empty table pulling out their lunch." a salad (a sandwich comprised of generic salad mix)they sighed. ~ dad always the cheap one.~ Just as they were about to begin eating they noticed a weird kid on the other side of the room shoveling food into his mouth like a wild animal. Maxof felt something in their chest. The boy mesmerized them something about him made them feel weird. after snapping out of it maxof begin to eat. the teen sporadically staired at the boy throughout the lunch break. After lunch, the teen made their way to the second floor. Unlike most teens, they spent their last period in the counselor's office. " Wellcome Maxof," Mr. Davids said softly. I'm glad you could make it. How's your day been? "Good I guess" the teen muttered. today my dad and I fought. he wants me to act normal. as if normal is a thing. hows your mom. the teen's expression went blank. "she's doing well" I'm seeing her today. the teen said with a soft smile. make friends today? " No, but there was a boy I saw today. he was eating like a caveman. you must mean Kevin. The man said with a sigh. "He's kinda hot," maxof said under their breath. "maxof!" The man sighed. We talked about this you cant say things like that. Sorry, Mr.D. Lets get back to your mother okay?. "yeah" hows everything without her at home. quiet, really my dad doesn't even watch tv with us anymore after dinner he goes to his room. Kevee is still the same though but, he doesn't like the way dad reads his bedtime stories. dad's cooking isn't bad though he often buys pizza after a long day mom would never go for that. the teen's face softened tears about to well up in their eyes. " Is everything okay?" the man said scribbling in his folder. "you know what" we can close early today is that ok maxof?. the teen shot up in response. "thank you". the teen grabbed their things and left. walking down the hall, they saw the boy from earlier. H-hey the teen said nervously. Kevin gave Maxof a wired look in reply. your that dude who got beat up last week right. the teen's face softened. yeah, I guess. Kevin gave a cheerful grin. "Kevin you wanna go out some time," the teen said with a smirk. um no he said with disgust on his face. 'just joking, see you around. ~damnit~ *beep* maxof got a text. [ can't pick you up today meant at the hospital, dad. fucking great. they sighed


End file.
